Cleaning appliances, an example of which is a clothes washing machine or clothes washer, are used for treating, such as cleaning or refreshing, clothing and other fabric items. Cleaning appliances may have a perforated drum located within an imperforate tub, with the drum being rotatable relative to the tub about a rotational axis that may vary from horizontal to vertical. The fabric load is placed in the drum where a treating chemistry, such as wash liquid, is free to flow between the drum and the tub through the perforations. A dispensing system, such as a wash liquid system, delivers the treating chemistry to one or both of the drum and the tub.
Some dispensing systems for clothes washers, especially those with a generally vertical rotational axis, include a wash liquid dispenser positioned in the tub ring overlying the upper edges of the drum and tub. Such systems suffer in that they dispense from only one point, resulting in the wetting of only the portion of the fabric load beneath the dispensing point.
Some dispensing systems have multiple dispensing locations to more widely wet the fabric load. These dispensing systems suffer in that to function properly they require a relatively high incoming water pressure to supply wash liquid to each dispensing location. When water pressure is relatively low, spray velocity and spray angle of wash liquid at each dispensing location is decreased or reduced and wash liquid may not be sufficiently supplied to each dispensing location to properly wet the fabric load, which may negatively impact cleaning performance.